Just Get it Done
by tiva auggie and annie hp fan
Summary: My take on what happens right after the season finale. Will have TIVA later on.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So who was shocked by the ending of the Season finale? I know I was. Well this story will follow the season finale and I don't know when it will end. The writers still have done nothing so I am starting to get pissed. This will kind of be like my old NCIS story only it will only have Patricia.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. I would have gotten Ziva and Tony together earlier.

Chapter 1

As he looked down the barrel of the gun Gibbs lines up the crosshairs with the target. Gibbs let out a breath regretting that he is about to shot one of his best friends, Fornell. He adjusted the aim one more time and the squeezed the trigger as let out a breath.

At the same as this was happening Patricia Connors walked into Vance's office. "Director Vance. I was told to come see you."

Vance nodded and gestured for Patricia to sit down, which she did. "I saw that you requested a transfer from the CIA. Why should I accept it?"

Patricia let out a breath because she knew that it was a sensitive subject to him and said "I was finally sick of what they were doing. Bonder was the final straw."

Vance nodded with understanding "Yeah I buy that. I need you to do a favor for me."

Patricia nodded "Name it."

Vance pulled open a drawer and pulled out three badges. "I need to find Former Agents McGee, DiNozzo, and David. They quit saving their boss, who is elsewhere right now but I want them back. Once they are back you will be joining their team."

Patricia smiled at that "Just the team I was hoping for."

Vance chuckled before he asked "Why is that?"

The grin that Patricia gave him was almost sly. "I want to be on their team because I like how they work."

Vance laughed and Patricia joined in with him "You'll fit right in by what I have read in your file." He thought for a second, as if trying to decide if he should say something. "I saw that you recently lost your husband in combat. I am sorry for your loss."

Patricia let out a shaky breath and had a shaky smile on her face as well "Thank you. I am sorry for your loss as well Director Vance."

Vance nodded before standing once again. "Well in the files I gave you are the last known locations where you might find Agents McGee, DiNozzo, and David."

Patricia stood and wiped away the couple of tears that formed by her eyes and said "I want to thank you for this opportunity Director."

Vance nodded "You are welcome. You can grab your badge and gun from security on your way out. "

Patricia nodded and smiled a little before she walked out of his office. Once she was out of the office she decided to leave the base to go ahead and leave to find the agents right after stopping at security. Patricia decided to find Agent McGee first because she figured he would actually be at where his file says. So Patricia headed over to his apartment and when she got there she knocked on the door until he answered.

McGee heard knocking on the door and went over to open the door without looking at the peep hole and as soon as he saw Patricia he said "Who are you and what are you doing here."

Patricia took a small step back before she said "Director Vance sent me to get you and the others to come back."

McGee took that as a good answer but he said "Okay so that answers one question so I'll ask again who are you?"

Patricia stuck out her hand and said "Agent Patricia Connors; a new NCIS agent but not new to government agencies. Like I said though Director Vance asked me to get you and the others come back to NCIS. Will you and if you do do you know where DiNozzo and David are?"

McGee processed everything before he step aside and motioned for her to come in. "I'll come back and will help you find Tony and Ziva. Just give me a couple minutes." Patricia nodded and was just standing around waiting for McGee to get back. As he walked out of his bedroom he asked her "So which agency did you work for?"

Patricia thought for a second before saying "The one your team hates the most."

McGee barked out a laugh and said "The CIA uh? But yet you want to be on our team?"

Patricia sighed and said without much thought "I got tired of the lies. I don't even know if they told me the truth about how my husband died." As soon as she saw McGee's face she knew that she had slipped up. "Damn. I did not want y'all to find out right away."

McGee let his expression settle down before he said "I would get tired of it too, I am sorry for your loss though."

Patricia smiled at him before she said "Thank you. Let's start with Ziva. Where was she last?"

McGee had to think for a second "I last knew of her still being in her Georgetown apartment. But let me call her to see where she is." He then stepped away to call Ziva. Patricia nodded and waited for him to come back which he did a couple minutes later. "She is at a restaurant called The Gillian. You know how to get there?"

Patricia nodded "Yup I do. Let's go." With that Patricia turned around and headed out of McGee's apartment and down to her car just expecting him to follow behind her. McGee just stared after her and shook his head before actually did follow behind her after locking his door.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for all the favorites and followings of my story. I never had such a turn out for my first story so thank you once again!

Disclaimer: As you can see I do not own NCIS.

Chapter 2

Soon after they left they arrived at the restaurant that Ziva was at. Patricia followed behind McGee and walked to the table and when she spotted Ziva she remember that face from her time in Israel many years ago but she was using another name. McGee walked up to Ziva and said "Ziva this is Patricia Connors. She is new to NCIS Vance sent her to get the team back together.

Ziva looked up and saw Patricia and with the look on Ziva's face Patricia knew Ziva recognized her. Once Ziva recovered she said "I thought you were dead Adi." McGee looked between the two women and just watched Ziva's reaction.

Patricia sat down across from Ziva and said "Adi is dead. I was with Interpol; I was almost dead when the EMT's found me after I told you to run. They gave me a chance to start over I had to change my name and everything. I'm so sorry Ziva but I couldn't contact you afterwards they made me swear I wouldn't contact you ever again. But guess that's over with now."

Ziva nodded and got up to move around the table and hugged Patricia. "I wouldn't have understood back then but I do now. Did you get the information that they needed?" Patricia just nodded. Ziva smiled at her once again "That's good. So you will be joining our team once we all get back together uh?"

Patricia laughed but nodded at the same time "Yeah I will be. I was at the CIA but I got sick of the lies they were telling me. You might not remember but do you remember me telling you about my husband when we last saw each other 10 years ago?"

Ziva looked down to the floor before looking back at Patricia and said "Yeah. I'm guessing by your tone that he was killed recently on a mission for the CIA?"

Patricia nodded and sighed let go of Ziva's hand and said "Well at least I suspect so. Since they weren't telling me the truth and they wouldn't let me see his body. So I decided to request a transfer to NCIS."

Throughout the entire conversation McGee stayed quiet. He now said "Ziva have you heard from Tony or know where he is?"

Ziva looked up in surprise at McGee as she said "You haven't heard from him?" McGee shook his head. Ziva then muttered "צואה. I was hoping someone had heard from him."

McGee frowned and sat down across from Ziva and said "Sorry Ziva. Wish I had though. Do you think he got himself into trouble again?"

Ziva's head shot up and Patricia could see the concern in her eyes and in her voice as Ziva said "I hope he has not but with Tony you never know."

Patricia ran Tony's name through her memory and then she remembered a police station that she was stationed at near the beginning of her career in the undercover team in Baltimore PD if she remembers correctly; drug unit. She then remembered that they had a case that dealt with the Macaluso mob family. "Shit. You said you guys haven't been with NCIS for four months right?" Both McGee and Ziva shared a look and then nodded. Once Patricia saw that they confirmed the time she swore again saying "Damn it. This is bad. Really bad."

Ziva was now looking worried but Ziva reached over and stilled Patricia's shaking knee as she said "Patricia what is it?"

Patricia took a breath and just started rambling. "Before I was Interpol I worked at Baltimore PD in the undercover unit. I only got to Interpol because they saw all the languages I knew and thought I would be useful I had Top Security Clearance. But that does not matter what does matter is that me and Tony worked on the case that involved the Macaluso mob family." McGee sucked in a breath but he kept quiet. Patricia just kept on talking after taking a breath "At the end of the case though the Macaluso mob family found out that Tony and I were cops. They considered both of us as family so when they found out they wanted to kill us. Luckily though both Tony and I got recruited to government agencies; they gave us protection. Now that Tony doesn't have NCIS protecting him he is free game for the Macaluso mob family. They think I died because I now go by a different name thanks to the chance Interpol gave me after that mission you know about Ziva." By now Patricia had to take a breath once again because she said that entire last part in one breath.

Ziva and McGee were both pale by the end of Patricia story. McGee spoke up then and said "I remember Tony talking about that awhile back he talked about his partner but he didn't know where his partner was. Now we do know. Can you think of where Tony might go if he is on the run?"

Patricia had to slow down the thoughts that were running through her brain and focus on what she needed to. The safe house that they could go to; there were five that they had available to them at the time of the case. Patricia nodded "Yeah I do but I am only taking Ziva because it could take a couple days to actually find him. I just hope they didn't find him first. McGee you need to go officially talk to Director Vance."

McGee nodded and then got up to leave after wishing the two of them the best of luck and then Ziva turned to Patricia. Ziva had a weary look on her face as she said "Where is the first one?"

Patricia thought back to when they were informed of the safe houses that they could use. "We had five. The was one in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania; Columbus, Ohio; Bethesda, Maryland; Arlington, Virginia; and of course one in Baltimore, Maryland. We should check out the Arlington one first just to rule that possibility out. I doubt it though."

Ziva nodded and then the both of them stood up to go and Ziva said "My car is here we can use that. Let's get going."

Patricia had a bad feeling that Tony will not be easy to find because the Macaluso mob family might have him. She pushed that feeling down and hoped that she was wrong but she was preparing herself for the distinct possibility.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks for everyone that reviewed, followed, and favorited this story so far! Just so you know. me posting this often is not common. I'll try to post often but if I don't post for a week don't worry too much. So on to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. I wish I did.

Chapter 3

It didn't take them too long to get to the Arlington safe house. Patricia got out of the car first and walked up to the door. Even though the house looked abandoned to Ziva she watched as Patricia move a couple of things on the porch around before going back to the door and then moving a small slot on the door and put in the key code. She walked through the door but made sure that Ziva stayed outside. The inside was too clean for not being used in a while; like somebody recent left or something. Patricia walked outside and shook her head as she shut the door. Patricia walked back over to the car and climbed back into the passenger seat before she said "Tony was not there but someone was here recently. I don't know if it was Tony or not."

Ziva glanced over at Patricia and then the safe house before she said "So where to next?" She said this as she put the car into gear and backed out of the driveway.

Patricia looked out the window and then back at Ziva as she said "We are going to head to the Bethesda safe house next and after we check out that one we need to check into a hotel for the night and then get started again the following morning. Okay?" Ziva just nodded and then Patricia said "If we can avoid traffic and with your driving hopefully we'll be in Bethesda in no time at all." Ziva nodded and just stayed quiet. For the first hour Patricia did too but then she asked "You worried about Tony?"

Ziva let out a breath and nodded. "Yeah I am. I am his partner. I have to worry about him."

Patricia laughed when she heard Ziva say that. "I don't think you worry about him because he is your partner Ziva." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ziva freeze for a second and saw she was about to speak but then spoke up "Ziva don't deny it; just accept it."

Ziva let out a breath but stayed focus on the road as she said "How could you tell? I can hide it from Tony and he is closer to me than you."

Patricia shook her head with a smile as she plainly stated "Ziva you have this tell and if Tony knows you well enough he will know that you are hiding something. He might not quite know what your hiding but he knows something."

Ziva couldn't say anything for a while before she said "You should call a hotel so we could actually get a room somewhere close to Bethesda."

Patricia pulled her phone out of her pocket and started to search for a hotel's number online as she said "You can't hide behind a mask forever Ziva." She paused for a second before spitting out the rest of her thought. "Trust me. I've done it; you don't want to do it. It hurts worse than facing the truth." By this time she had found a number for the Holiday Inn and dialed. "Hello ma'am my name is Patricia Connors I need one room for tonight with two beds please." Patricia listened to woman on the other end of the line at the end of the woman talking Patricia said "Thank I'll pay when I get there, which should be in about three hours. Is that okay?" Patricia paused once more to listen and then said once the woman was done "Thank you. You have a good afternoon." Patricia then hung up and then turned to Ziva "We got a room. We should be to the safe house in about an hour and a half and after we search the house we can head for the hotel." Ziva just nodded and kept on driving and kept her eyes on the road ahead of her.

A couple hours later they arrived at the Bethesda safe house. Patricia did the same thing she did at the first safe house. When she went into the safe house however it looked like it had not been used in years so she came right back out and hopped into the car with Ziva and said "No luck. This place hasn't been used in years."

Ziva shook her head and sighed "Oh well. Hotel right?"

Patricia nodded and but then thought about it. "Actually let's hit up Wal-Mart so we can get new clothes since we didn't think to grab any."

Ziva nodded and looked ahead as she asked "So what was Tony like back then?"

Patricia had to laugh at the question but answered anyways "He was very childish and loved to joke around about anything and everything."

Ziva had to smile at that as she kept her eyes on the road. She glanced over at Patricia as she said "Sounds sort of like how he is now. But I think he is less childish now but still likes to joke about most things."

The rest of the way to Wal-Mart they were quiet. Once they got there they both got out of the car and headed in. They each gout two outfits and a set of a tank top and sweats so that they had plenty of clothes for the next couple of days. They each paid separately for their items and then head for the hotel so they could rest up for the next day.

As soon as they got to the hotel and after they got checked in they took turns and took showers before they ordered room service so that they could eat before they went to bed. After room service got there Ziva was mostly quiet. Right after they sat down to eat however Ziva asked "Do you think Tony is okay Patricia?"

Patricia put down her food and turned to Ziva "He should be fine Ziva. We just need to find him first." Patricia knew that answer might not satisfy Ziva but it would have to do for now. "We will find him Ziva. Don't worry about that." Patricia reached over and patted Ziva's knee.

Ziva lowered her eyes and just nodded. She looked up for a second at Patricia and said "Thank you Patricia."

Patricia nodded as she cleared their food and said "You're welcome. I am going to hit the sack we need to be up early in the morning to check out and hit the road."

Ziva nodded and lay down to fall asleep. Patricia walked across the room to turn off the lights before she crawled back into bed and tried to fall asleep. Though Ziva was worried she was exhausted so she was able to feel asleep easily. Patricia on the other hand had a harder time falling asleep because she was feeling wired and was worried because she knew what the Macaluso mob family would do if they found him. She had a reminder of that. She touched the wound she had on her side that one of the Macaluso's boys gave her. Patricia wrapped the blankets around her to see if that would help her fall asleep and luckily after ten minutes she did.

As the sun raised the light showed through the curtain and shined on Patricia's causing her to wake up. As Patricia sat up she looked over at Ziva, who was still asleep, and then the clock and saw that it was just before seven. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and walked over to Ziva's bed. Patricia leaned over and shook Ziva's shoulder as she said "Ziva time to get up. We need to get moving."

Ziva grumbled but slowly started to sit up. "What time is it?"

Patricia moved back and started to move away to get ready as she said "Nearly 7."

Ziva hopped out of bed to get ready for the day. It only took the two of them thirty minutes to get ready, pack the little clothes they had, and check out of the hotel. They hit the road and they remained silent for the first half of the trip only listening to the quiet music that was in the background. As Ziva was driving she was just thinking about everything that had happened in the past year and how she wished that Tony knew how sorry she was for everything that she did to hurt him even though they were all unintentional. Patricia looked over at Ziva and noticed that Ziva was lost in thought "Penny for your thoughts Ziva?"

Ziva's face scrunched up at that phrase "Why would you want to pay to hear my thoughts?"

Patricia chuckled a little before she said "Sorry forgot you don't know all the American idioms. It just means I am wondering what you are thinking about."

Ziva glanced over at Patricia thinking about whether or not she should tell her but then she remember that she already trusts her so she said "What has happened in the last year." Patricia nodded and they fell silent once again until they reached the safe house.

` As Patricia walked up to the safe house she had a feeling this would be where Tony would be because this would be where she, herself, would go. Hide where they would least expect it; their own back yard. Patricia moved the stuff around on the porch before she glanced around and entered the code to get into the safe house. There was stuff everywhere in the front room; like someone had been sleeping in there. She moved through the hallways and once she checked a room off the hallway she felt movement behind her and then a gun pressed to the back of her head. She heard Tony say "Turn around. Slowly." She turned around to face Tony with a small smile on her face. After she turned around Tony said "Only a couple people knew about this safe house; who are you? "

Patricia chuckled a little as she shook her head. "You don't recognize me Tony? I'm hurt. Well on the other hand I guess it make some sense you don't recognize me. I had to change my looks after a Interpol mission."

Tony cocked his head but then shook it. "No. I don't believe you."

Patricia sighed and knew that the only way he would believe her would be if he saw her scar. She moved slightly forward as she said "The only way you'll believe me is if you see that scar isn't it?" Tony didn't move or say anything as Patricia moved the right side of her shirt up enough for the scar to be visible. She swallowed to push down her emotions. "I got this after the Macaluso family found out that we betrayed their trust by us being cops. You had to drag me to the hospital yourself because I didn't want to go because of how much I hate them. I needed to stay overnight but wanted to leave. You threatened to handcuff me if I tried to leave. So I stayed the night and left the next day after the doctors cleared me. A couple months later you got a job at NCIS and I got a job at Interpol based on that case and my language skills. Do you believe me now?"

Tony lowered his gun and nodded. "I can't believe you're here Samantha."

Patricia shook her head. "Not Samantha anymore. After an Interpol mission where I was nearly killed and if the people I betrayed found out that I survived they would have hunt me down and killed me. So I got a name change and had to change my looks. I am now Patricia Connors and I now work at NCIS. Vance wants you back and sent me to find you and the others. Ziva came with me to find you. She is outside in her car. We need to leave now."

That spurred Tony into action and he started to head to the front door and Patricia followed behind him. Before they headed out he said with a smirk on his face "It's go to see you Sammy. I know your Patricia now so I guess I should call you that now."

Patricia nodded her head as she pushed passes him and walked to the car ahead of him. She then called over her shoulder "Yup. Are you coming?" Tony nodded and quickly shut the door behind him before he walked down the steps of the porch and climbed into the passenger seat and he turned to Ziva and said "Hey Zi."

Ziva smiled at him before she started up the car again and said "Hello Tony." With that that started back to D.C.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thanks for the continued support everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. Wish I did though; I would make so many changes.

Chapter 4

Tony looked behind him after they started back to D.C. studying Patricia before he asked "So what have you been up to since I saw you last?"

Patricia smirked and shared a look with Ziva as she shrugged "Not much. I have moved from Interpol to CIA to NCIS."

Tony just shook his head when he heard CIA. "Busy bee huh?" Patricia nodded and then fell quiet once again and stared out the window thinking. Tony noticed this and said "Don't go to that place. I don't know what has happened in your life but whenever you went to that place took you a long time to get you out."

Patricia had a watery smile on her face as she looked back at Tony as she decided what she should say "Let's just say Tony I can relate to how Vance feels right now."

Tony's smile vanished and it was replaced with a sad look on his face. "I am so sorry Sammy." Patricia glared at him "Sorry Patricia. Do you know what happened?"

Patricia let out a scoff as she shook her head as she gave him a pointed look "Why do you think I left the CIA and now despise them just like you?"

Tony tilted his head just a little to acknowledge that fact. "Once again I am sorry for your loss. Since you are at NCIS now whose team are you on?"

Patricia now got a sly look on her face and Tony knew he was in trouble before she even said something "Your team Tony. Why do you think Vance sent me to get you guys?"

Tony just shook his head before he thought of something. "While you were at Interpol, your last mission what was it?"

Patricia's eye darkened as she glanced in the rear view mirror and saw Ziva glancing in her direction. Patricia shook her head before she answered him "Can't tell you much but let me just say that it involved Mossed and then a terrorist cell. Deep cover." Patricia saw Tony glance at Ziva before he just nodded and turn back around.

After that conversation there wasn't much spoken between the three until they got close to the Navy Yard. Tony turned around "Does Vance know your full background?" Patricia looked up at him and just shrugged. "You should tell him yourself. I could come with if you want."

Ziva looked at her in the rear view mirror and said "I can too if you want."

Patricia nodded at them feeling very grateful for the both of them. "That would be great. Thank you guys." Patricia was then quiet until they got to the Navy Yard. Once they parked the three of them got out of the car and they headed to the security desk. Patricia showed them her badge and told them "Director Vance wants to speaker to Former Agents DiNozzo and David to convince them to come back." The guards nodded and gave them a pass before the head for the elevator to head up to Vance's office. As soon as they reach the lobby outside of his office his sectary told them to go on in. After they got into his office Patricia spoke "Found Tony and Ziva Director."

Vance then looked up from his work and stood up from behind his desk to come in front of it. "DiNozzo, David I already talked to McGee he agreed to come back since you guys now have a clean slate are you two in?"

Both Tony and Ziva said "Yes" at the same time.

Vance cracked smile at them and moved back to his seat said "Good. Now Agent Connors will be joining your team. Will that be a problem?"

Only Tony answered this time saying "No." He looked at Patricia who nodded "We do need to talk to you about something though."

Vance looked up at them in somewhat surprise before he said "About what?"

Tony threw a look at Patricia who answered Vance "The truth about my past Director."

Vance stood back up and said "What truth?"

Patricia bit her lip before she began her story. "My name hasn't always been Patricia Connors. It used to be Samantha Aston. I worked Baltimore PD for a while and had an assignment with Agent DiNozzo with the undercover unit there; that assignment ended badly for both me and Agent DiNozzo. After the mission was over I moved to Interpol where I had an assignment that put me in deep cover with Mossed." At this Vance looks over at Ziva before motioning for Patricia to continue. "For two years; six months before the mission went south me and two other Mossed officers, Agent David included, went undercover in a terrorist cell. Let's just say they found out that I was Interpol. I have no clue how but they did; Mossed as far as I knew never did. So because they knew my real name I had to change mine. Luckily I never took my husband's last name before so I could then. They gave me a background that showed my experience and sent me on my way. The CIA picked me up after that. So that is my background that you did not know."

Vance had sat down sometime during Patricia's talk. He was somewhat shocked as he looked between the three of them in front of them. "So you had to change your name to avoid from getting killed by a terrorist cell?" Patricia nodded and then Vance continued "The case in Baltimore you two have people gunning for you there?" Both Tony and Patricia nodded at that. "Okay so if I need to access full background I can look up for real name but since you would run into trouble if I make you use that you can stick with Patricia Connors. Just make sure Gibbs knows. Got it?"

All three of them said "Got it."

Vance then smiled at the three of them before he pulled his desk drawer open and pulled out Tony and Ziva's badges from his desk. "Welcome back Agents DiNozzo and David. Gibbs and McGee are waiting in the bullpen for you guys."

Tony cracked a smiled as he grabbed his badge and said "It's good to be back Director." Ziva nodded in thanks before the three of them left the office.

Patricia's hands were shaking a little but she rubbed them down her pants leg and said "Well that went better than I expected."

Tony looked at Patricia from the side and patted her back. "Yeah it went well so that's good. Now we just have to tell Gibbs. He will take some getting used to but I can vouch for you."

Patricia just smiled at Tony before she nodded and kept on walking to the bull pen. "I know you will Tony. Thanks."

Gibbs looked up as the three of them walked into the bull pen and immediately recognized Patricia. Gibbs stood up and said "Samantha Aston. It's good to see you again. Although I hear you go by a different name now."

Patricia looked startled but then remembered that they had actually met back then. "Gibbs. I forgot that we actually met around the same time you met Tony. Well at least now I don't have to tell you my background."

Gibbs just nodded and stood up and motioned for her to follow. "This will be your desk. We can remove the barrier if you want."

Patricia set down the couple things she had on the desk before Patricia nodded at him "That would be great."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I know many of you want to see TIVA but it will have to wait a few more chapters but it will eventually happen. Don't worry about that. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.

Chapter 5

It was a slow day for Gibbs's team since they did not have a case yet. Right around lunchtime Abby came up and ran over to Tony and Ziva and gave them a big hug before she said "I missed you guys! How have you been?"

Ziva just shrugged while Tony didn't want Abby to know the truth said "Nothing much Abs. Just watching a lot of movies." Ziva and Patricia both snorted when he said that and Tony shot them both glares.

Hearing someone new in the bull pen Abby whirled on Patricia and demanded "Who are you?"

Tony looked at the glare that Abby was sending Patricia so he walked up to Abby and said "She okay Abby. I know her."

Abby glanced back at Tony and then back at Patricia and then slightly relaxed. "Still who are you?"

Patricia stood and walked up to Abby and stuck her hand out "Patricia Connors. I'll be joining the team but I am not replacing anyone."

Abby's shoulders, which were tense before, now visibly relaxed. "Well it is nice to meet you then Patricia. How do you know Tony?"

Patricia froze as she looked between Tony and Gibbs. Tony noticed this and was about to speak when Gibbs spoke up. "Abs they know each other from before Tony joined NCIS."

Abby glanced between the two of them. Tony knew Abby wanted more information so he told her "We worked together in Baltimore PD Abs. We haven't seen each other since I started here." Abby looked one last time at Patricia and everyone else around the room before she nodded and hugged Patricia and then she took off to her lab.

It was soon after Abby left that a phone call came to Gibbs's desk. After Gibbs listened to what the person was saying on the other end of the line he hung up. He started to grabbed his stuff as he said "Gear up. Dead Petty Officer in Norfolk. DiNozzo, David, Connors take the truck. McGee you're with me. Call Ducky and let him know where the body is." Gibbs tossed the keys to no one in particular and Patricia caught them.

Patricia caught the scared look in Tony's eyes and laughed at it. "My driving has improved Tony. I will not kill you."

Tony relaxed just a little before he said "Well at least you were a better driver than Ziva even back then so if you improved that great." Ziva walked over and punched Tony. Tony yelped "Hey."

Ziva glared at him before turning around and heading to the elevator saying over her shoulder "Gibbs will kill us if we are late." With that Patricia and Tony hurried up to meet up with Ziva at the elevator.

Once they got down to the garage Patricia hopped into the driver's seat and Tony and Ziva piled in the other two front seats after her. The drive to Norfolk only took them two and a half hours. As soon as they got there Patricia killed the van and hopped out to grab her gear. Tony and Ziva did the same thing as her and as they walked up to the scene Tony said "You have improved but you still drive a little fast." Patricia shrugged and kept on walked up to the scene and then Tony said "What do we have boss?"

Gibbs looked up from the body in front of him and then walked over to them. "Victim is Petty Officer Jessica Ashby. Ducky isn't here yet so take pictures and collected evidence from the scene around him."

The three of them nodded and got to work. Patricia recognized the name but she couldn't place where from so she kept on working. Patricia and Ziva were taking photos while McGee and Tony were collecting evidence. A couple minutes after they all got to work Ducky and Palmer showed up. Ducky walked up to the body and said "Who do we have here Jethro?"

Gibbs looked at Ducky and said "Petty Officer Jessica Ashby. Can you give me a TOD Duck?"

Ducky sighed as he leaned over the body "Give me a minute I just got here." Gibbs shook his head but let Ducky do his work. Ducky used the liver probe to see when the Petty Officer died. After a couple of minutes Ducky said "She died about four to five hours ago. She seemed to have died from a stab to the side most likely hit her liver; however I will not be certain until we get her back to autopsy. Can we move her?" Gibbs nodded and then Ducky said "Palmer let's move her to the gurney."

Palmer moved to the other side of the body and said "Will do doctor." As Palmer and Ducky started to move the body the Petty Officer's shirt rode up and Palmer noticed something. "Doctor what is that?" pointing to what he noticed.

After they got her to the gurney Ducky moved the shirt up a little further up and noticed what Palmer noticed "There is a carving in her stomach. Looks like a target but I'll figure out more later."

That made Tony and Patricia's head snap up at that comment and Gibbs noticed this and he said "Wrap it up. Connors, DiNozzo with me. McGee and David take the truck and head on back to headquarters." Ziva and McGee looked between Gibbs, Tony, and Patricia before nodding and then taking off to the truck to get back to NCIS.

After Ziva and McGee left the others headed to Gibbs's car and once they climbed in Gibbs looked at Tony and then Patricia before he said "What is the significance of a target being carved into the stomach?"

Patricia looked at Tony, who was in the passenger seat, and saw him nod. So Patricia started to talk "The Macaluso mob family. We could never prove it but the people that showed up with this carved into them were connected to them in one way or another." She looked at Tony one more time as she remembered what happened to her she barely spoke over a whisper for the next part "Myself included; I was lucky though I lived but just barely. It took me months to recover. My question is if this is them why are they doing something now?"

The look that the three of them shared and Patricia could tell that none of them had a clue as to why.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: So far TIVA is just not wanting to be in there. I'll try to start them getting closer in the next chapter or two or maybe someone will give them a push.

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Chapter 6

As soon as they got back to the Navy Yard and were in the bullpen Gibbs started to give out assignments "McGee call Baltimore PD for Samantha Aston and Tony's files for while they were there. Ziva look up information on the Macaluso mob family. Tony you help Ziva. Patricia me and you will go talk to Ducky." Gibbs started to walk away and Patricia followed him to the elevator.

After they got into the elevator Gibbs killed the power. "Are you going to be okay enough to work with all of this coming to the surface?"

Patricia sighed but nodded "Yes I will be. Ducky is going to need to see my wound isn't he?" Gibbs didn't say anything and Patricia knew that she was going to have to show someone else. "Got it." Gibbs then turned to power back on and soon after they reached Autopsy.

When Ducky heard the doors slide open he said "Jethro you are a couple hours early. I don't have anything yet." Ducky looked up and saw that Gibbs was not alone "Hello who are you?"

Gibbs shook his head "I know Ducky. This is our new team member Agent Patricia Connors. She needs to show you something."

Ducky looked over at Patricia and he smiled at her "Hello Patricia what do you need to show me?" Patricia took a deep breath before she lifted up her shirt so Ducky could see the scar of her wound. "Oh. How did you get this? It looks the same as the victim's expect you have two stars next to it."

Patricia looked over at Gibbs who nodded in her direction so she squashed her feelings of anxiety and began speaking "I was undercover with Tony back in Baltimore working on the cases that involved Macaluso mob family. They found out that Tony and I were cops. Tony got out virtually unscratched. I on the other didn't. I was held captive for a week each day brought a different form of torture. This was just one of the forms. They finally dumped me out in front of the Police Station. I was barely alive at this point. I was taken to the hospital and they told me I was lucky I survived what happened to me. I think that they did it on purpose to show what could happen to another undercover officer. They felt betrayed because Tony and I became part of their family."

Ducky patted a table "Do you mind laying down so I can take pictures and look at it?" Patricia just climbed up and laid back so Ducky could get a better look at it. "If you don't mind me asking why has it not completely healed it has been what 12 years since it happened?"

Patricia looked at Ducky and said "The doctor's tried to make it so that when it healed it would be less visible but it didn't work. I don't know why I just know that it didn't."

Ducky felt sorry for her and helped her sit up and Patricia hopped down. Ducky turned to her and said "Thank you for showing me. I know it must have been hard for you."

Patricia let a small sad smile show on her face and nodded. Gibbs turned to Patricia and said "Go to see Abby and see if she has gotten anything." Patricia nodded and headed up to see Abby's. After she left Gibbs turned to Ducky "Do you think she will be okay?"

Ducky shook his head as he turned to look at Gibbs as he said "I barely know her but I think she will meet some difficult things along the way to the end of this case and you might not solve it right away you know that right? It could take you months. That is if you can at all."

Gibbs sighed but nodded "I know Duck. Call me when you get something." Ducky nodded and got back to work.

After Patricia left Autopsy she got in the elevator and pressed the button for the lab. A couple tears gathered in her eyes but brushed them away before the doors opened once again. She did not like think about that time and two other times because they brought back too many painful memories. The doors opened and she walked into the lab and heard something make a noise. "Abby do you have anything to help with the case?"

Abby turned around when she heard her name and was surprised "Yeah I do. Something just came in. Where's Gibbs?"

Patricia was confused but said "He sent me to come see you. So what did you find?"

Abby looked at the results and said "I had found blood in the wound that was not the victim's so I ran it. I just got a match. There are two matches. Which is weird."

Just then Gibbs walked in "What's weird Abs?" He then set down a Caf-Pow next to her waiting for the answer.

Abby turned to Gibbs and said "I found foreign blood in the wound. I ran it against the databases but I found two matches." Abby pulled up the two matches on the screen one belonging to Patricia Connors and the other to Samantha Connors. Abby turned and looked at Patricia and then and Gibbs. "Why is your blood in the wound?"

Patricia's eyes widen when she saw the results and looked at Gibbs as she sat down right where she was. He answered for her because he knew she wouldn't "The killer must have used the same knife that he did on Patricia 12 years ago when she went by Samantha Aston."

Patricia looked up at Gibbs and said "Gibbs this shows that I have become someone else are we able to bury the results that include my current name?"

Gibbs looked over at Abby "Can you? She has some people that might come after her if they know she is actually alive."

Abby moved the mouse over Patricia Connors's name and clicked delete on that part of the searched and erased it from the database. "Just did it."

Patricia stood up and hugged Abby "Thank you."

Abby hugged her back and said "You're welcome." Patricia then smiled at them and left to go help Tony and Ziva get information on the Macaluso mob family.

After Patricia and Gibbs left the bull pen earlier McGee got on the phone and call Baltimore PD to get the files that Gibbs wanted. He didn't meet any resistance over Tony's but when it came to the file under the name Samantha it took a little bit of work. McGee had to call Vance to get him to get the file for him. It took an hour but Vance finally got the file for him. McGee looked up when he saw the elevator chime and saw Patricia exiting it.

Patricia walked over to Tony's desk and said "Gibbs told me to help you find more information on them. Where have you not looked?"

Tony looked up and thought for a moment "Your personal notes from back then. Do you still have them?"

Patricia walked over to her desk and grabbed her key ring which had her keys and two flash drives on it. "Everything I have is on these one of these flash drives. I will start sifting through it. Some might overlap with yours." She then walked back over to her desk and got to work sifting through everything. She pulled up all of her old notes case files and started to look through them to refresh her memory on that case and to see if anything thing could connect the two cases. She then thought of something and looked up "Tony do you remember how we thought there was a dirty cop that gave the Macaluso mob family information on us?"

Tony's head shot up from what he was doing when Patricia spoke "Yeah we never figured it out. Maybe if we can figure out whom it could lead to an arrest? Did you suspect anyone? I did." Patricia nodded and printed off her list of names, which had ten and then handed them to Tony. Tony looked over the list and then pulled up his own notes and looked at his list and then highlighted the names that were the same as hers and then hand wrote the two names she didn't have and then handed it back to her for her to look over.

Patricia looked over it and nodded but when she got to the two names he added on she said "You suspected the detective that was our handler? I never thought of him but it could have been anyone and I don't know why I didn't think of the second officer though. Should we get backgrounds on them?"

Tony nodded and was about to speak when Gibbs walked in "What do we got?"

Tony looked over at Gibbs and said "We got a list of 12 names that we suspected back then as being a mole. Patricia and I have gathered together everything we had back then."

Gibbs nodded and then looked at the time seeing that it was almost 11 at night he said "Go home everyone. We'll start going through the list and the backgrounds for each person on it."

Everyone started to gather their stuff when Ziva walked over to Patricia. "Do you have a place to stay?"

Patricia shook her head "I need to find a new place because I just sold my last one; too many bad memories."

Ziva nodded in understanding "You can stay with me until you find a place."

Patricia smiled at her as she grabbed her stuff "Thank you Ziva."

With that everyone head out for the night; no seeing that Gibbs stayed behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I'm so sorry it took me this long to get this up and for how short it is. I struggled with this one.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 7

The elevator reached the lobby and they headed to the parking lot. As they were walking Ziva looked over at Patricia and said "Do you want to ride with me since you are coming to my apartment?"

Patricia thought for a moment before shaking her head "No I have some stuff in my car that would be good to bring with me so I'll follow you there." Ziva nodded and got into her car which was right next to Patricia's. They waved goodbye to Tony and McGee and then headed over to Ziva's place.

Ziva drove slower than she usually did so Patricia could follow her to her apartment. After they got to Ziva's apartment building they both got out of their cars and grabbed the stuff they needed and headed up to her apartment. When they got up there Patricia sat down on the couch and smiled at Ziva the tiniest bit. "Thanks for letting me stay here Ziva."

Ziva looked over at Patricia sitting on the couch "You're welcome Patricia. Are you hungry?" Patricia's stomach growled after Ziva said that and the two of them laughed at and Ziva said "Guess so. Anything good?"

Patricia got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen and sat at the island before she said "Yeah you want any help?"

Ziva looked over her shoulder towards Patricia and nodded "Sure what do you want to make?"

Patricia thought more a couple seconds "What do you have that we can use?" Ziva opened her fridge and saw that Ziva had lamb, potatoes, and stuff to make a dipping sauce. "How about we cut up some potatoes cook them and then sear that lamb and make a dipping sauce."

Ziva smiled at Patricia as they got the stuff together so that they could start cooking. "That sounds amazing. Let's get started." After they cut up the potatoes and seasoned them they stuck them in the oven and let them bake for 45 minutes. So an hour after they got started on dinner they were eating.

Patricia looked over at Ziva after they sat down on the couch to eat and after she finished a couple bites she decided to say something about the tension between Ziva and Tony. "So Ziva what's with the sexual tension between you and Tony?"

Ziva's head shot up from the food she was eating and after Ziva swallowed she stuttered "What do you mean?" Patricia just quirked her eyebrow and Ziva just sighed "He has feelings for me I have feelings for him. I just royally messed it up."

Patricia sighed and leaned back on the couch "I see how he looks at you Ziva he still cares about you. You can fix it."

Ziva smiled at her and nodded her thanks before she looked at the time and said "Well we have a full day in front. Let's head to bed."

Patricia knew that even though Ziva was trying to avoid this conversation that she was right so she just said "Alright. Well see you in the morning."

Ziva got up and grabbed some stuff for Patricia and showed her to her guest bedroom and said "See you then. Sleep well."

After Ziva left the room Patricia bunkered to down fall asleep which was eluding her. She finally fell asleep at 3 in the morning. Patricia had an internal alarm clock that woke her up at 5 each day no matter what time she fell asleep. So she got up and stretched before she got changed to go for a run and opened the bedroom door to see Ziva ready for a run as well. "Morning Ziva. Mind if I join you?"

Ziva looked up and nodded "Sure. Let's go."

The two of them set off for their run. They made it back to the apartment in time to get ready for work that day and then they headed off to headquarters.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Thanks for all the continued support guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Wish I did though.

Chapter 8

Patricia and Ziva were the first ones there that morning besides Gibbs. Once they set their stuff down at their desk and then sat down they both said "Morning Gibbs."

Gibbs looked up at the two of them "Morning." Soon after they arrived McGee arrived as well. Ten minutes after McGee arrived Tony came walking in. "Now that you are all here. Spilt up the list of suspects into three for each of you; go at least 15 years back."

Patricia looked over the names on the list and took Tommy Coons, Rick Ashford, and Lacey Barr. Out of her three people she suspected Tommy the most. She did not let that bias her opinion though and ran through everything. She has clicking away on the computer for a while when she heard Tony mutter "Once a geek always a geek. She picked up her stress ball out of her drawer and threw it at Tony, who yelped and said "Hey!" Patricia looked at him pointedly and he back off and then got back to work. She turned back to her desk and finished looking into Tommy's history. She didn't find anything that would let on that he could be a mole. No sudden money in the account. Nothing at all.

Patricia was just starting to go through Rick's background when she thought of something and then suddenly turned around and got up and walked over to Tony's desk. "Tony did you tell anyone from back then that you quit NCIS and then came back?" Tony looked up at her and a confused expression on his face before something clicked and Patricia saw that something dawned on him and she said "Tell me the name you just thought of."

Without thinking at all Tony said "Jamie Bentley. He was the only one I kept in contact. I told him I was planning on bunkering down and staying hidden. I told him after you found me that I was back at NCIS. You don't think it could be him do you?"

Patricia shrugged before she started to pace "I don't know Tony. It might be him or he could have told someone one passing. Either way we need to figure it out."

Tony watched and Patricia paced and knew that she was on edge and he had to get her off of it. This kind of thing happened for a couple months after the operation and these memories are doing her no good. He walked up and put a hand on her shoulder and firmly said "Patricia calm down. Deep breathes remember?" Patricia nodded and stopped pacing as she took a few deep breathes before she let out a shaky laugh and mouth thank you to him. Tony nodded and went to sit back down.

Gibbs looked at the two of them before he said "One of you look him up."

McGee nodded and said "Got it boss." McGee started to look up information on Jamie Bentley. He looked through everything bank records. Then he noticed something "Tony I think I have bad news for you. I'm not sure if he was a mole back then but he just got a lot of money a couple days after we all quit and then yesterday when we got back."

Tony was frustrated by now. First he had to leave because he was threatened and now that he is back things are still happening. "So if he wasn't the mole from back then he is now though most likely." He saw Patricia look over at him and saw her about to say something but then she shook her head and looked back at the screen just sitting there a moment before he saw her fingers fly across the keyboard and he knew she thought of something. He walked over to her and watched her work over her shoulder and saw a name he could not believe would ever betray them but it made sense. "Matthew Bentley. Makes sense. He isn't even on our list."

Ziva had a questioning look on her face as she walked over to where they were and said "Who is Matthew Bentley?"

Gibbs walked over to them and answered since he knew who he was and he felt like head slapping himself for not thinking of it himself. "He is Jamie's father. Matthew was their handler for the mission. Is he still alive?" Patricia worked for another couple seconds before shaking her head. "Tony Ziva bring Jamie in."

Tony nodded and then headed off to his desk to grab his bag and headed off to the elevator with Ziva in tow. Gibbs waved Patricia over to him and sat her down. "Patricia think back to that time." Once Gibbs saw Patricia nod he said "Do you remember anyone who acted suspicious either right before or right after you were made?"

Patricia sat down on the floor and leaned against his desk and started to think. She was mentally sorting through the stuff in her brain and she was moving her fingers at her side as she thought. She then thought of something the reason why she thought of two people on her list as top suspects in her mind. One of them because she was paying really close attention and being as helping as she could before Patricia got made and then afterwards Patricia remembered that the girl couldn't even look her in the eye anymore. The other guy however didn't want to help at all before she was caught but afterwards he was doing whatever he could to be helpful. Patricia nodded at Gibbs's question after thinking about it as long as she did "Yeah; Naomi Peters and Jeremy Walters."

Gibbs nodded at McGee, who immediately started to look up information on the two people. Gibbs knelt in front of her "Tell me why. Talk me through it."

Patricia rubbed her hands on her pants and let out a breath. Naomi Peters was a friend she was helping me out before I got made but afterwards she was ignoring me; so at first I didn't want to believe it but as time went on and she continued how she was acting towards me afterwards it kind of made sense but I didn't have any prove so I didn't go to anyone." Gibbs patted her knee to encourage her to continue. "Jeremy Walters on the other hand was completely the opposite at first I thought he just felt bad but now I just don't know."

Gibbs gave her a pat and helped her up and to her chair, which he brought closer to him and McGee. Gibbs looked over at McGee "Anything?" McGee did not hear him and kept on working. "McGee!"

That caught his attention and he snapped his head up from his computer. "Yeah boss. They both had suspiciously large amounts of money put into their accounts two days before Patricia and Tony were made." Patricia didn't say a word and just sat there in shock. She didn't even hear when McGee said "I'm sorry your friend sold you out Patricia."

Patricia still sat there unresponsive and Gibbs tried everything to get her to respond. Go as far as to lightly head slap her. Nothing worked. After a couple minutes Gibbs pulled out his phone to call Tony, because Gibbs figured Tony would know what to do. After a couple rings Tony picked up "What's up Boss?"

Gibbs didn't really want to bother Tony but he knew he needed to. "Tony we told Patricia something and now she is unresponsive to us. Do you know what to do?"

Gibbs could hear Tony curse and then Ziva say something in the background. Tony then came back to the phone "What did you tell her Gibbs? She doesn't get like this for any reason."

Gibbs flinched when Tony said that because he feels bad now. "We told her that Naomi Peters had a large amount of money put into her bank account two days before y'all were found out as cops."

Gibbs heard Tony hit something and curse again. "Give her the phone Gibbs. I can try one way to get her out of this." Gibbs passed the phone over to Patricia who just limply held it in her hands and to her ear. She then heard him purposely say "Samantha you remember that time when you and the other cops pulled the prank that involved the food in the fridge by injecting your own food, which you knew I'll eat, with Ghost Chiles?" Patricia smiled at that but did not say anything. "How about that time you put hot sauce in my drink as pay back from a prank of mine? You were laughing so hard you almost peed yourself." That got Patricia to let out a small chuckle and she heard Tony laughing on the other end as well before he stopped and asked "You good?"

Patricia let out a sighed and kinda shook her head "I don't know Tony. I'm not okay right though; but I hope to be soon."

Tony sighs on the other end of the line "I know the feeling. Call me if you need anything. Okay Sam?"

Patricia nearly growled at him "It's Patricia Tony. I told you that already. But I know I can. Thank you Tony. Bye." With that she hung up and tossed the phone back to Gibbs.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Sorry for long wait. Been out of WiFi areas.

Disclaimer: Once again not mine.

Chapter 9

While all of that was happening Ziva and Tony were on their way to pick up Matthew. Ziva slid into the passenger seat since Tony knew where they were going. While Tony was driving there wasn't much said but both Tony and Ziva kept sneaking looks at the other when they thought the other wasn't looking. It continued like that for the first 30 minutes until Tony got the phone call from Gibbs. After Tony got Patricia to get out of her state he hung up. Ziva turned to him and asked "What was wrong with Patricia?"

Tony stayed silent for a minute thinking of how to answer her question. Finally Tony just sighed "She went into that dark place in her head again. You know how bad that can be." Ziva nodded in agreement and Tony continued "She started to do this while we were doing that deep undercover assignment. We both had to witness them killing someone and when we got back to her alias's apartment she wouldn't say anything but when she finally spoke she was blaming herself for the death of the man. I tried to explain to her why it wasn't her fault but she wouldn't believe it. It happened again after we were betrayed even though we didn't know who; she just found out that a friend of hers from back then could have been the mole."

Ziva understood what Patricia was going through so she might try to talk to her when they got back. Ziva smiled then as she remembered what Tony had said "So Tony was the stories you were talking about true? Did Patricia really do that stuff?"

Tony smiled at her question and shook his head because they were true and some of his best memories from back then now that he thought about it. "Yeah they were true. Patricia got mad that I kept on eating her food even though she labeled her food so she literally brought in two lunches one day and only put one in the fridge and the one in the fridge was something she knew I would steal, homemade Ravioli, and she made it with Ghost Chiles, which is the hottest pepper known to man. I saw her walking into the break room when I took a bite. I should have known something was up because she had a weird smile on her face and as soon as I took a bite I felt my face go red and my tongue felt like it was on fire. She then busted out laughing and got her lunch out of the bag she was carrying and started eating it in front of me. I had to drink a gallon of water before my tongue felt normal again."

Ziva was laughing so hard by the end of Tony's story that she was starting to tear up a little. She was smiling at Tony once she was finished laughing when something clicked "That's why you never steal my food!" Tony smiled sheepishly and nodded and Ziva had to laugh once again. "That's smart of you because I'll probably do something similar or worse than what Patricia did." Ziva was glancing at Tony trying to see what she and Patricia were talking about the night before and when she wasn't directly looking at Tony she could see him looking at her with that look of affection in his eyes. Ziva was shocked to find out that Patricia was actually right. She shook her head however to get those thoughts out of her head and said "So you just had to talk to her to get her out of that place?"

Tony's fingers were tapping nervously against the steering wheel as he nodded "Yeah I did. There is more than one way but since I wasn't over there that was the only way." Tony decided to press Ziva for information. "So what did you and Patricia talk about last night?"

Ziva was caught off guard by his question but all she did was shrug "Not much; so how long until we get to where Jamie Bentley lives?"

Tony saw a road sign come up and saw that they had traveled a long ways while they were talking "This is the exit we need to take and after we take it it should only take ten minutes." Ziva nodded and for the next ten minutes there wasn't much talking. Tony pulled up into the driveway and put the car in park before heading up to the door and knocking on it. Ziva walked up behind him as they both waited for the door to open.

Tony and Ziva didn't have to wait for too long before the door opened and Jamie appeared "Hey Tony! How are you doing?"

Ziva stepped up because she saw that Tony wasn't going to say anything "Mr. Bentley my name is Agent David we need you to come with us."

Jamie looked startled when Ziva said that he still didn't move his gaze from Tony's as he said "Tony what is going on here?"

Tony just sighed and ran his hand down his face "Just come with us now Jamie." Tony could visibly see Jamie deflate and nod. Jamie knew that he was caught but he didn't know how he was since he only just did it a week or so ago. Jamie followed them to the car and the drive back to DC was completely silent.

Patricia was waiting for Tony and Ziva to get back with Jamie Gibbs told her that she would be integrating him just to throw him off his game because technically Samantha is dead. So here she was waiting in the integration room waiting for them to bring him in. The door suddenly opened and in walked Tony and Jamie. Tony then said "Sit down Jamie. I'll be outside Samantha." Patricia just nodded knowing what he was doing so she went along with it.

After Tony left and closed the door Patricia started. "Jamie going through your records we noticed that you had a sizable amount of money deposited in your bank account within the past week and then another three months ago. I think you gave information about Tony to the Macaluso family."

Jamie looked flabbergasted when Patricia had said that but the name suddenly clicked and he looked scared so he just started to ramble "I didn't talk to them Sam I swear. I don't know how that money got there either; it just appeared in my account both times and since I needed the money I used it. I didn't tell anyone about what was going on with Tony." Patricia just raised her eyebrow at him. "I really didn't I swear." He then trailed off as he thought about it "Wait I did tell someone. I told Naomi about what was going on." He paused once again "Do you really think she did this?"

Patricia went to stand up and just left without a word and moved into the Observation suite. "So looks like we need to find Naomi. Do you think he is telling the truth?"

Gibbs looked at Tony who was staring at the one way mirror and Gibbs just waited for Tony to say something. When Tony didn't speak up Gibbs said "I think he is telling the truth." Tony relaxed a little when he heard that and then left the room. Gibbs turned to Patricia and knowing that what is going on must be effecting her asked "How do you feel?"

Patricia was not expecting that question from him but answered plainly anyways "Numb, ticked, upset. But Gibbs I need to be there when we bring her in."

Gibbs walked over to where she was and patted her shoulder "I know and you can be but I will pull you if I need to. You know that right?" Patricia just nodded "Good now get to work and get a detailed background on your friend and find any reason why she would have betrayed you and everyone else." Patricia nodded and then exited the Observation room and got to work.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: To make up for me not posting lately I got two done!

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Chapter 10

Patricia went back to the bullpen so she could get to work and a couple minutes after getting back there and sat down Tony walked in. So she stood up and walked over to him "Did you think he was telling the truth?"

Tony looked up at Patricia and when he saw the look on her face he just sigh. "To tell you the truth I don't know. No matter what even if he didn't tell himself he still paved the way to them knowing about me. Sorry about calling you Samantha in there. Thought it would throw off his game."

Patricia brushed off Tony's comment "It's fine, don't be sorry. It was a good plan and it worked. Now I need to do research on my former closest friend."

Tony winced when she said that because he felt so bad for her and there was nothing he could do to ease how she was feeling and he knows this. "Sorry about Naomi Patricia."

Patricia just shrugged because right now she had a lot of different emotions go through her. "Thanks. I better get started." Patricia moved away from Tony's desk and back to hers to get started. She pulled everything and going back into Naomi's background she saw a familiar name that she thought was associated with the Macaluso family. "Tony do you remember Naomi's brother Brandon?"

Tony didn't reply for a minute "Yeah he was convicted of a crime that was done by the Macaluso family why?" Patricia just looked at him and didn't answer his question and then Patricia saw a light bulb go off in his head. "That's the connection isn't it?" Patricia just nodded and Tony continued "They might have threatened her to tell them information or there is the option that you just don't want it to be. Or she was coerced at first and now she just likes the money. Either way we need to tell Gibbs."

Gibbs just walked into the bullpen and said "Don't need to; just heard everything. Patricia Tony go pick her up."

Patricia quickly looked up her address and then Tony and she both grabbed their bags. Once they got to the car Patricia hopped into the driver's seat and when the car turned on she entered Naomi's address into the GPS. Tony turned to Patricia "So where does she live now?"

Patricia started the car and back out of the space before answering "We got a ways to go. She moved to the mountains of North Carolina so we got at least a 12 hour drive ahead of us so you'll be driving on way back." After they got on the road Patricia started to push him on the Ziva front. "So Tony how much do you care about Ziva?"

Tony just snapped his head over in Patricia's direction and all he could do was open and close his mouth before he was able to shallow and for him to speak. "I think I might love her Patricia."

Patricia just smiled and she looked out front and kept her eyes on the road. "I thought as much Tony. Don't let her get away."

Tony looked out the passenger side window for a second as he said "She only thinks of me as a friend; so I will not do anything about it."

Patricia knew that Tony was wrong from the talk she had with Ziva last night "What makes you think that Tony?"

Tony looked surprised at her question and looked back to her as he spit out "She told me that she didn't want to ruin our friendship after she asked for forgiveness after she messed up."

Patricia laughed at that and shook her head at him. "How do you know that she wants only friendship because of that? She could just be afraid as you are to say something about the tension and closeness you two have."

Tony never thought of that before and sure Ziva messed up big time but she did ask for forgiveness and he did forgive her so maybe he can convince Ziva to be in a relationship with him. He smiled and turned to Patricia "Thanks Patricia. I won't let her go."

All Patricia did was smile and say "Good. Get some sleep Tony." Tony just nodded and then leaned back his seat and just fell asleep. While Tony was sleeping Patricia was just thinking about everything. Tony slept for the second half of the trip. Once he was asleep Patricia then focused back on the road completely and they were quiet for the rest of the time and the only background noise is the radio. It took them 12 hours to get to where Naomi now lived so it was three in the morning when they knocked on the door. It took several tries to get her to come to the door before she showed up. As soon as she opened the door Naomi spotted Tony and said "Tony what are you doing here?"

Tony just plainly said without any emotions "You need to come with me back to NCIS. We need to talk." Naomi looked scared when he said this but nodded and came out of her house and climbed into the backseat of the car while Tony climbed into the driver's seat and Patricia climbed into the passenger seat. After Patricia settled in and they were on the road Tony looked over at Patricia and said "Samantha get some sleep you haven't had any yet today."

Patricia smirked at what he was doing and when she saw Naomi's face she knew that what he had planned worked "Was planning on it Tony." Just seeing Naomi's face after what Tony said made her night. Naomi didn't say anything after she heard the name Samantha but knew that she was screwed so she just sat back there silent. It didn't take too long before Patricia fall asleep and she slept for most of the trip, waking up on and off, but finally fully woke when there was only two hours left.

Tony noticed that she was now fully awake and decided to mess with her a little "Morning Sleeping Beauty. How did you sleep?"

Patricia gave him a pointed look that made him snap his mouth shut but she decided to answer anyways "Better than usually Tony." Tony just nodded in understanding because he knows that feelings and now for the next two hours they were completely silent. When they got back to headquarters Patricia climbed out of the car as Tony shut it off. Patricia opened the back door and pulled Naomi out. "We need to head on up. Come on."

Patricia and Tony lead Naomi upstairs and to the integration room where Gibbs was waiting for them in the Observation suite. Once Naomi was situated in the room the two of them left and met Gibbs next door. When the door opened Gibbs looked over and said "Patricia I want you in there with me and I will be calling you Samantha since she already knows you by that name."

Patricia nodded and moved to follow Gibbs when he left "Fine by me. Tony called me that the entire way back." The two of them moved into the integration room and sat down Patricia started talking "Naomi this is Agent Gibbs. He has some questions for you. Just so you know. You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford one one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights?"

Naomi just nodded but she didn't look too scared but Patricia knew she would be soon. "I understand. I don't need a lawyer."

So Gibbs said "Sign these forms then." Naomi signed the forms and once Gibbs had the forms back he started "Why did you start informing for the Macaluso family?"

Naomi was not expecting that direct of a question but she kept her cool and said "I am not giving them information. Why would I?"

Gibbs just glared at her and remained silent for a moment before he shrugged and said "Well we have your bank records and saw that you have had large amounts of money put into your account from time to time starting right before Tony and Samantha were made. Maybe you didn't start doing it for the money but you are now."

Naomi turned to Samantha and had this pleading look on her face as she said "Sam you know me. You know I would never do something like your boss is accusing me of."

Patricia let out a chuckle when Naomi said and she stood up and moved behind Naomi and said "I was the one doing the research Naomi. I was the one who told Gibbs that I thought you were the mole back then and apparently you still are in a way."

Now that Patricia had said that Naomi's whole body language shifted and Patricia heard Naomi laugh and shake her head. "You know I knew there was a reason why I liked you. You are smart but I see now that you might be a little too smart for your own good. You know everyone still thinks you are dead I wonder why that is. You changed your name didn't to what?"

Patricia froze for a second when she heard that last part but thought of a plan and decided to let herself be vulnerable. "You really think that? I thought we were close." At this point she let her voice break a little "I trusted you. How could you betray me?"

Gibbs saw what Patricia was going for and let her at it. He heard Naomi laugh and said "You were so easy to fool. I bet you thought I pulled away after you were found out because I couldn't look at you didn't you." Patricia kept on with her plan and just sadly nod. "Well that's mostly right but the real reason is because I didn't want you to suspect me as being the mole. I guess it worked."

Gibbs looked between the two women before he said "So why did the Macaluso only just now kill Petty Officer Jessica Ashby? It seemed like it did double duty. Killing off a previous witness and getting NCIS involved."

Naomi shook her head and laughed "To get Tony involved again. We thought we could pull him back in. Now that I know Samantha is still alive it pulls her in as well."

Gibbs inwardly smirked Patricia's plan was working Naomi was just talking freely and about anything. Patricia asked the next question "Did you kill her?"

Naomi scoffed at her "Of course not. I do not get my hands dirty in that way."

Patricia still let herself look somewhat shaken. But she kept on talking "Do you know who did?"

Naomi didn't think about what she was saying and just spoke "Yeah I do it was Joe Freedmen." Patricia just smiled right and laughed to herself and looked over at Gibbs who was also smiling. Naomi only then noticed her mistake and looked scared now because she realized what she just did could get her in trouble with the family.

Patricia smiled at her and said "Thank you for your help." At this point Patricia moved around to be behind Naomi. "Now Naomi Peters you are under arrest for being an accomplice to two attempted murder of two police officers and if more charges come to light we will let you know." Patricia handed Naomi off to Gibbs, who walked out of the room.

Gibbs had Patricia contact someone at the Baltimore PD and tell them what happened so someone could come up here and get her. He also sent Ziva and McGee to go get Joe Freedmen. The Baltimore PD got up there two hours after they got the call and they took Naomi back to Baltimore to put her on trial. An hour after the Baltimore PD left Ziva and McGee got back with Joe Freedmen. Gibbs integrated him and got him to confess after Gibbs replayed the tape of what Naomi said.

After Joe Freedmen was taken away Gibbs looked at everyone and said "Enjoy your weekend off. See you guys on Monday."

Everyone grabbed their backpacks and headed out for the weekend. Ziva and Patricia headed back to her place and Patricia decided to start looking for an apartment this weekend. Since she had already been looking she was able to find one by Sunday and move in the same day since she didn't have much and it was already furnished.

After Tony heard Patricia had left and found an apartment of her own he decided to go see Ziva and take Patricia's advice. He got over to her house at nine that night and knocked on the door. It didn't take long for Ziva to answer the door "Hey Tony. What are you doing here?"

Tony saw her open the door to let him in and so he came in "I want to talk Zi."

Ziva didn't expect a conversation to pop up so soon but she just nodded "I figured you would eventually."

Tony just smiled at her and took a step closer to her "Ziva do you only see us as friends?"

Ziva tilted her head up to look at him and locked eyes with him for a moment before she looked away and then back at him before she said "No Tony I don't."

Tony smiled down at her and brought his lips down to next to her ear "So I guess the only question is Zi are you ready for this?"

Ziva had to hold in the shudder that wanted to show. All she did was move her head up and just before her lips touched his she whispered "Yes I am Tony." She then pressed her lips fully against his in what both Tony and Ziva could only describe as the most tender kiss they have ever received.

After a couple moments, when things started to get a little heated, Tony pulled back and just rested his forehead against Ziva's. "I want to do this right Ziva. Let me take you on a date." Ziva just smiled up at Tony and nodded. Tony was so happy but he knew that if he didn't leave soon he would do something that he wants to wait for "Alright then. I'll see tomorrow at work." Tony gave her a quick kiss before he left Ziva standing there in shock. After Tony left Ziva started to get ready for bed for the next day.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Here is another chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine but I wish it was.

Chapter 11

When everyone arrived at work on Monday everyone looked refreshed and ready to start the day. Patricia was the first one to get in that morning, at 0630, and got immediately to work on the paper work from the case they closed on Friday. Gibbs walked in a couple minutes later and saw Patricia working at her desk. "Couldn't sleep?"

Patricia shrugged and kept working "No I slept I just got my body trained to wake up at the same time every day no matter what."

Gibbs nodded and turned around and started to head back to the elevator before he thought about it and turned around. "You still like your coffee with three creams and a sugar?" Patricia nodded "You want some?"

Patricia looked up from her report that she was writing and nodded "Sure I could use it." Gibbs nodded and turned away to go get some coffee. Patricia worked for the next ten minutes before Gibbs came back with coffee "Thanks." Gibbs just nodded and went to his desk and both of them were quietly working until Ziva showed up at 7:45, McGee showed up ten minutes later, and Tony showed up five minutes after eight.

Looking up from her work she looked over to where Tony and Ziva were sitting and saw the looks that they were giving each other now and knew that one of them made their move but she just didn't know which one made that move. Patricia caught Ziva's eye and gave her a knowing smile and Ziva turned away from gaze and Patricia just had to hold back a laugh. Around lunch time Gibbs and McGee had both left the bullpen and Patricia decided to speak up. "So who made the first move?" Both Tony and Ziva jumped when she said that and looked at each other trying to decide what to say when Patricia said "You both did huh? Good for you two."

Ziva smiled but the smile fell away when she thought of something. "Patricia people know you are Samantha now from your past. Could it get out to the people you helped take down overseas with me?"

Patricia did not think about that before "I don't know but I hope not. I'll just have to be careful for a while."

Gibbs walked up next to her "Careful about what?"

Patricia didn't even flinch but looked over at Ziva before looking back at Gibbs "It may have gotten out that Samantha Aston is actually alive. So just in case it got out to the wrong people I need to watch my back."

Patricia tried to remain nonchalant about the whole thing and when Ziva saw this attitude she put a stop to it quick. "Patricia you know you can't be nonchalant about all of this. You and I both know how dangerous these men are."

Patricia winced when she heard Ziva say that and Gibbs looked over to Ziva and back at Patricia. "Who are these men?"

Ziva looked down at her hands and back at Gibbs "Let's just say they are as bad as Saleem when they find out you have betrayed them. Not all of the scars she has were from the Macaluso family."

Tony looked at Ziva because he and the rest of the team, except for Patricia, knew what she was talking about before looking at Patricia. "What did they do to you Sam?" He slipped up again but Patricia didn't seem to notice.

Patricia had to take a deep breath as a shudder ran through her and held back the tears that were trying to come out. "They caught me snooping around one day and even though I was with Ziva they thought she wasn't helping me out, which she was, and they chained me to a chair. I was chained to that chair for about a week. Ziva got caught around that time as well. They were about to chain her to a chair to but I stood up as best I could and head butted the guy and told Ziva to run. The guy pulled out his gun and shot me in my stomach and then left me there to bleed out. They had been torturing that entire week and luckily for me even though my team was not just outside they were close enough by that I barely survived. I remember being told I coded in the ambulance two times and then another time on the table while the doctors were repairing the damage done. The doctor's made most of those scars not as visible but there were a couple they couldn't make them look any better. Please don't make me talk about what kind of torture. I already did that when I had to see the Interpol shrinks before I left them and then CIA's to make sure I was okay to work for them. My husband didn't even know the whole story."

Ziva could see the look in Patricia's eye and knew that they have experienced similar things and just walked over to her arm around her shoulders to give whatever comfort she would take. Patricia was glad that Ziva tried to comfort her. Ziva leaned in and whispered "I should have done something. I'm sorry."

Patricia had a watery smile on her face "No need. You were doing your job and so was I." Patricia need to get away to breath for a moment so she stood up and walked to the elevator to go outside. She sat down on the stone ledge near the coffee cart after getting a cup and just breathed.

Staring off in the distance she barely noticed what was going on around her but felt when someone sat down next to her. She looked up and saw Gibbs sitting there. "If they contact you in anyway let me know okay?" Patricia just nodded and looked back down at the coffee cup in her hand. She noticed that it was empty so she stood up brushed anything off of her pants and threw the cup away. Gibbs looked over at her "You good?"

Patricia forced herself to relax because if she got too stressed she would break down. "Yeah I am I just hope that they don't know who I am but if they do I could just go back to being Samantha. I always liked that name better."

Gibbs laughed a little before leading her back into the building and up to the bullpen. As soon as they got up there Patricia spotted someone she knew from Interpol, Miles Ester. Patricia froze and Gibbs nearly ran into her but stopped just short and when he followed her eye sight and saw who she was looking at he asked "Who is he?"

Patricia swallowed down the bile that came up. "Miles Ester, my handler from that Interpol mission." Patricia walked up to him "Agent Ester what are you doing here?"

Ester turned around at the sound of that voice "Agent Aston I need to speak with you."

Patricia didn't move from her spot "Well speak."

Ester sighed and stepped closer to Patricia who moved back and both Tony and Gibbs moved in front of her. Ester sighed and stepped backwards "Do you remember Agent Rick Higgins?"

Patricia straightened up and stepped past Gibbs and Tony "What about him?"

Ester had a neural expression on his face "He was found dead yesterday with the same characteristics of the terrorist cell you went undercover within."

Patricia looked over at Ziva whose eyes were wide and looking back at Gibbs and Tony she knew that they were now worried about her. "Of course this would happen a couple days after we arrested Naomi and Joe. Can't catch a break can I?"

Ester looked confused but didn't ask anything. Gibbs moved back in front of Patricia and asked "Why are you here beside to tell Patricia this?"

Ester still looked confused so Patricia spoke up "Interpol gave me a new life after that mission. I am now Patricia Connors."

Ester looked like he remembered something and nodded "To let her know to watch her back they could go after her next."

Gibbs took that for what it was; a threat. "Tony escort Agent Ester out of the building."

Tony smiled a twisted smile and grabbed Agent Ester by the upper arm "With pleasure boss." Tony then led him to the elevator and out of the building before coming back.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: I am so sorry for not updating lately but this chapter got written, read and reread, trashed and then started over before I got this. So I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Not mine once again

Chapter 12

Gibbs looked at Patricia, as he saw Tony take Ester away, who had gone to sit down at her desk. He walked over to her and crouched in front of her "Who was Agent Rick Higgins?"

Patricia bit her lip "He was also undercover when I was in the same group. He was never caught. They found me snooping around there; no one was there and there wouldn't be for hours so I knew I had plenty of time to search the warehouse for evidence. But they came back almost as soon as I started looking. I always suspected someone told them about me but I also wondered why he was never made, so I suspected him. It was never proven though. Also the other thing that doesn't make sense though is that the entire cell was taken down by Interpol less than a month after I was injured. So this has to be someone else and maybe he wasn't involved in getting me found out but found out who did and they killed him for it."

Ziva looked up at Patricia at that time and said "So they gave you a name changed just to make sure that no one would find you?"

Patricia nodded "Yeah but I want to be able to go back to that name soon it's been about ten years I think they would have found me by now even with my name being changed." Patricia went to sit down at her desk for a second before she realized she was feeling like she had too much energy pent up and decided she was going down to the gym. "I'm going to go down to the gym. Let me know if we get a case."

The rest of the team watched her walk off and they all wished they could do something when Tony remembered that back when they were both with Baltimore PD that whenever she had too much energy she would go at the punching bag until someone made her stop. The last time he remembered her doing this, her knuckles got torn up and her hand hurt for a couple days afterwards. He would go check on her soon. He went back to his desk and saw Ziva about to go after her so he spoke up "Ziva just let her go for now. She needs to get that energy that she has pent up. I'll go check on her in a little."

Ziva looked over at Tony and knew he wasn't saying something but nodded and went to sit down anyways. Gibbs looked over at Tony and saw the look that Tony had on his face. "Is she okay Tony?"

Tony looked over at Gibbs and shook his head "Not really Gibbs but she has always needed to be left only for a little before I could talk to her. I was planning on going to see her in a few minutes."

Gibbs shook his head at that "I'll go Tony." Tony knew that Gibbs could be helpful when you are dealing with something so as soon as he nodded he watched Gibbs get up and go to the elevator. While he knew Gibbs could most definitely help Patricia; he just hoped that Patricia would accept the help.

Gibbs walked out of the elevator and into the gym. As soon as he stepped foot into the gym he heard Patricia going at it on the punching bag. He sighed as he watched her he knew she was going to hurt herself if he didn't stop her soon so after he got closer he said "Who could have known how to kill Agent Higgins besides the cell?"

He saw Patricia falter and miss her next punch and she had to steady the bag. She then sat against the wall resting her head against it. "Only a handful knew how they killed people; me, Higgins, Ziva, Ester, and the director of Interpol. I was never sure how I was found out but I also thought someone betrayed me but Higgins got out before they were taken down because he was almost caught so they pulled him so I don't think it could be him. I do think that Agent Ester could have been a mole and maybe Higgins figured it out so he got killed. Something about Ester never set right with me; never could put a finger on it though."

Gibbs sat down next to her and leaned his head against the wall as well. "So because of this do you think you could be next?"

Patricia just shrugged at that question as she thought about it. "I don't know Gibbs. I could be or because he doesn't know I suspect him he won't try to kill me. Either way though I want to find out who killed Higgins and put them in jail."

Gibbs nodded he understood because he has gone through something similar. Someone he trusted betrayed him and he did the same thing. "Alright we can do that."

Patricia smiled when he said that "Thank you Gibbs." Gibbs just nodded in agreement and stood up and held out his hand for her to help for up, which she did. "I'll be up in the bullpen in five minutes. I just need to get changed and freshen up a bit."

Gibbs nodded and left the gym. He went up to the bullpen and as soon as he spotted Tony at his desk he said "She is fine. I need you to look up information on Agent Ester and the director of Interpol. Patricia said that not many people knew how the terrorist cell killed and since we know that Patricia, Ziva, nor Higgins, himself, could have killed him that it had to be Agent Ester or the director of Interpol."

Tony nodded and got to work on finding the information that Gibbs requested. When Patricia came up what was actually 30 minutes later Tony had everything that they needed. He looked up at Gibbs as soon as he finished gather the information who nodded. Tony then stood up and grabbed the remote from McGee's desk and walked towards the screen. "I have done some researching and it seems that Agent Ester had no history before he was eight and after that it seemed he just headed towards law enforcement, specifically Interpol, and he received large amounts of money each time a mission went wrong for Interpol involving the terrorist cell you were undercover in. I do not know why he let that one go on for longer but maybe they didn't want suspicion be drawn to them or what but I do not think you were taking out high profile people. I think Agent Higgins was safe because of him almost getting caught but then starting snooping now trying to find some answers so Agent Ester got rid of him."

Gibbs looked over at Patricia who was shaking with anger. "Go get him. Patricia you are staying here you may not be safe." Tony, Ziva, McGee and Gibbs all left to go find Agent Ester. Patricia decided to go wait with Abby so she wasn't doing nothing. It took a couple of hours before the others were back with Ester in tow. It took a couple days but they finally got him to confess to being a mole for the terrorist cell that he took part in investigating ten years ago and to killing Agent Higgins because he was about to find out his secret. It was because of his crimes that he was sent to Gitmo for the rest of his life.

After they got him shipped off Gibbs gave them the rest of the week off and told them not to come back until Monday and the director agreed.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long I have trouble writing romance scenes. Hope you like this though.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 13

The entire team left and Tony and Ziva were left in the parking lot heading towards their cars when Tony decided to do something about what he told Ziva he wanted to do "Hey Zee do you want to go on a date tonight?"

Ziva was startled by the question but immediately looked up at him and smiled. "Sure just give me two hours to get ready."

Tony smiled brightly at her "Okay see you soon Zee." With that the two of them went their separate ways for now.

Ziva was smiling all the way back to her apartment so she could get ready for her date with Tony later that night. When she arrived home she started to rifle through her closet. She wanted to look nice but she didn't want to look overly nice. After toss out almost every single dress she had she found one. The dress she chooses was knee length halter dress that hugged her every curve. It had decorative beading on the neck line and it was a dark blue dress.

Ziva laid out the dress on her bed and went into her bathroom so that she could start getting ready. She took a quick shower before towel drying her hair and curling it slightly. She did up her make-up subtlety before going back into her bedroom to put on her dress, when she had fifteen minutes left before Tony got back. She then went back to her closet to pick out her shoes. She pulled out a pair of simple black wedges and slipped them on. She then looked at herself in the mirror before smiling at herself and heading down to the living room. Almost as soon as she got down there, there was a knock on her door. She walked over to the door and looked through the peephole and saw Tony standing there, smartly dressed. She opened the door and smiled at him "Hey Tony."

Tony looked Ziva over as he smiled at her. "You look beautiful Ziva. You ready to go?"

Ziva just nodded and grabbed her clutch and locked her door before following Tony to his car.

While this was happening Patricia exited her apartment and walked down to the street with her German Shepard Anya. She walked Anya down to the Potomac River. She found a coffee cart that she stopped at to get a quick cup. Anya was well behaved and just sat down next to her as she ordered her coffee plus a black coffee. She then walked over to the ledge next to the water and set down the other coffee next to her. Patricia had been feeling like someone had been following her the last couple days and she figured it was someone from the team. Gibbs walked over to her soon after she set the coffee down.

Gibbs walked up to her and grabbed the cup and sipped it before sitting down. "When did you figure it out?"

Patricia patted Anya's head as she answered. "Noticed it the night Agent Ester came by. You just were checking on me?"

Gibbs shrugged at that and kept on drinking the coffee "Yeah need to know all my agents are good to go and where they live in case of emergency. What's her name?"

Patricia looked down at her dog and smiled. "Her name is Anya. I got her when she was a puppy and trained her to be a guard dog, and she is a good one. She just now stopped over reacting to things. I love her to death though even back then."

Gibbs let Anya sniff him and after she licked his hand he moved to pet Anya's head. "She looks like a good dog. How old is she?"

Patricia could not help but smile "She is only three years old. My husband bought her for me right before he left for his last assignment; like he knew what was going to happen. I think that he wanted me protected while he was gone and she has been my best friend ever since."

Gibbs nodded and went to stand up "I bet. Thanks for the coffee."

Patricia nodded and went to get ready to get back to walking Anya "Welcome. See you Monday."

Gibbs nodded and then walked off. Patricia walked around the area for a little bit longer before heading back to her apartment.

Around this Tony and Ziva were finishing up with their date and Tony went to drive Ziva home. Once they got back to her apartment Tony pulled to a stop and Ziva turned to Tony "I had a great time Tony. Do you want to come up for a drink?"

Tony smiled at that and then moved to pull the car up to a parking spot and looked over at Ziva "I would love to Ziva." They both then got out of the car and headed up to Ziva's apartment.

Ziva woke up the next morning and turned over on her side and saw that Tony was still lying beside her. She smiled at him and ran her hand through his hair. He mumbled something in his sleep and reached to grab her and pull her towards him. She snuggled into his chest and just stayed there. She fell back asleep for the next couple of hours and when she woke up she felt Tony moving his fingers up and down her arm. She smiled at that and rolled him over and kissed him soundly. "I love you Tony."

Tony smiled into the kiss and pulled back "I love you too Ziva."

Author's Note: This is the last chapter. I am running out of ideas and heading off to college in about three weeks so I am trying to wrap up my mutlishot stories. Hope you enjoyed this story!


End file.
